Eyes of a Broken BlossomNew titlesorry!
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: What are you doing so far from your village little girl' She replied. 'T-they went to far this time....i-i had to leave' This is the new summary is it better? Aka/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is Me I guess…Well I'm In a Sad mood so I am writing a kinda sad story but…Hopefully it will turn out good…Please while your reading this Listen to songs like 'Were in Heaven, Listen to your heart, Concrete angel, Sadness and sorrow..'

And others like that if you may it will add effect…Now this ISN'T my first fanfic so I don't really care what you say to me but if you say anything to me about the paring of this then why the hell are reading something that you hate just to criticize it????

Disclaimer:…..I don't Own any anime or Manga…Nor do I own Naruto…If I did it would be sad…yet happy…oh well

Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

A young pink haired girl was sitting thinking about all that's happened to her in the past few hours. while watching the sun rise as she was walking close to a lake the sparkled in the fading moonlight.

Un aware that Eyes where watching her.

Nobody knows who I really am

I never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another day

tookude iki wo shiteru toomei ni natta mitai

kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisareteta dake

inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru

tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face

The oceans heave up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I'd feel this way towards you

And if you ever need someone to come along,

I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo

tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune wo terashidasu

inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu

asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face

The oceans heave up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

unmei no hune wo ko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi wo shou kedo

As soon as she was done singing her heart out. She heard the bushes rustle and turned her head slightly in fear of who was there. She silently hoped that nobody was fallowing her.

"H-Hello? Is s-someone there?"

The person got up from his sitting stance and stood up to face her.

This boy she noticed that he had red hair with light brown eyes and somewhat of a bored expression covering up the look of awe he had while watching her sing. This person was Sasori Of the Akastuki(Sp?). One look and she was sure that he from there. "Hello." Was all he said before he was walking slowly towards her.

Sakura was scared. 'What does he want…maybe to kill me off…' She thought sadly along with some releaf as she was slowly backing up with some fear in her eyes. She finally found her voice from out of shock. "D-Don't hurt me. Please.." She said looking him with a fearful expression.. 'Hey maybe he's friendly…' She lifted her head to look at him and smiled softly. "Mister are you friendly?"

As Sasori was walking he stopped to watch her place that smile had some pain hidden in it. "Hey why are you out here all alone without someone to protect you? You know someone could easly take you out." He said with amusement in his voice before he knew what was going on. He the added a thought. 'Poor girl she's been though a lot to be able to put on a face like that maybe I should take her with me…Wait since when did I have have a heart?' He silently agreed with himself.

Sakura looked at him then the fading stars littering the sky then she replied "I had to leave…I don't have anything left…All kaa-san words I still hear them…Even though she is gone…she just wouldn't wake up…"

Sasori listened to her and could not hide the sadness in his eyes as he thought over what was shared between them 'This girl….She seems familler...Poor thing just a eight year old and already knows what death is like…Just like Itachi…Except she hasn't gone to far away from her Village. Judgeing from her Apeeriance she looks to be a strong ninja…that is if she becomes one…Interisting...' He thought to himself. "Little girl" He called out to her. "W-What?" she replied shakeally looking at him then looked at the sky with her hair flowing around her like a living doll as she listened for what he was going to ask.

He then said. "What are you doing so far from your village don't you know that a little girl like you would get killed out here?" She turned to look at him only for him to widen his eyes slightly. Sakura the little eight year old had numorous injories all over her body and once he got a better look at her he noted that she had a doll like face and body to match, then he first had thought." Yeah I know….I am never going back…they went to far…" Her voice slightly strained as if to not start crying again as she continued to hold her feelings in.

Sakura had pain all over her Breath taking eyes when she turned to look at his face.

'Why? Why does he care? He problally like all the others just gaining my trust then-'

He cut off her thoughts about him when he said. "Are you okay? You look pretty beat up." He said surprising her with his question. Sasori used a lighter softer tone."What happened? I know you know that you know who I am…but you can trust me to listen."

Sakura looked up surprised at him 'He wants to listen? And to me no less…oh well might as well tell him' She then took a breathe and said in a soft voice "It all started like this…"

~Flashback to a few hours ago~

**A very young girl with pink hair was just waking up to a rainy day.**

**She got out of bed Really quietly so not to wake anyone. While she was brushing her hair she put her bangs in front of her forehead. "There that's better now maybe just maybe they won't tease me about it!" She said as she was walking out her room. She then walked down stairs to meet her parents.**

**She smiled at them warmly then took her place at her spot at the table with had an apple and some water. Her normal breakfast since her family was on the poor side she asked to help by eating a small breakfast as to not to be a burden. Sakura's mom smiled at her and began working on the washing the dishes humming a little tune. "Sakura hunny good morning" Her father said. He looked strangely like Her but with blue eyes and black hair with a fake warm smile.**

"**Hello father" She replied softly. "Is it okay if I go out today?" Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Of course just don't get into trouble or anything!" Sakura picked up her apple and walked to the front door. "Ja-ne Otou-san, kaa-san!" She then ran out the door to the park (Like the one where she was picked on) She was so happy to go there even if the other people made fun of her. **

**She got to the park and saw that she was the first one so she walked to the swings and sat on one. Sakura then closed her eyes for a few moments. Not noticeing a group of children some her age and other way older. "Hey ugly get off the swings you might make the wood rot!" Said a boy with a sneer on his face. "Yeah that's right you and your fore-head aren't welcome here! Why are you here anyway? We told you this is our playground!" Said a girl with blonde pig-tails. Another girl pushed Sakura off the swing and started kicking her hard. "S-Stop…T-this playground belongs t-to everyone not just you!" She had some tears going down her face and her nose was bleeding along with the side of her head. "Tsk Tsk She needs another lesson!" She then started kicking her along with the other kids very roughly. "W-why do you hate me so much?" She said weakly as she was bleeding horrorablely. "We hate you because you are the biggest freak that ever lived! I mean look pink hair" She pulled Sakura's hair roughly making her wince "Green eyes?" She then punched both of her eyes making them black. **

**Sakura snapped she jumped off the ground with angrey tears going down her face and then she punched the girl. She kept doing so that passed out. "Heh do you think that I'm so weak? That girl didn't stand a chance!" She then looked at the rest of them. They picked up the girl and ran off. "Sakura!" She then turned around to look her mother looking at her with mad eyes. "K-Kaa-san." Her mother then slapped her so hard that she fell to ground. "You are no daughter of mine you freak" She said coldly and walked away leaving Sakura to her self…**

**~End Flashback~**

By now sakura was in tears and she fell to her knees… What else could she do?

Sasori then walked over to her and put his cloke over her shivering form and held her comforting her as she cried onto his shouder…She was crying for a five minutes then she passed out in his arms with a peaceful expression on her face as if she trusted him with her life. 'This girl is in such pain…I guess I 'll take her with me…But this is going to be a problem if Leader doesn't approve…She's asleep in my arms…so warm.' He thought with a smile on his face. He then began Running through the trees then dissapeired from sight.

**End of chapter one…Please read and review And please tell me some ideas for the next chapter…I will update soon…But in the meantime please give me some reviews they will help (more than you know)…So…see you later....THANKS FOR READING WHOEVER DID!**


	2. Bonus ChapterThanks for reading!

Oh my god…Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and added me to fave author and fave story! Thanks!! It made me feel wanted and in reply to 'rawr()' I am looking for a beta…my computer erased the the word format I was going to use for the song called 'Life is like a boat' And I am going to have a contest for those of you who want to be my beta for this story please send me a pm! I need some help Kay? Also if you have any drawings to show me that kinda fits the story then by all means send me the URL I can't wait to see them! =D You guys made me happy! Even the first person who reviewed my story! So just to be nice I am adding a chapter with this message okay?

Yay so let's get this done **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….But I am kinda glad that I don't own b/c it would be hard with all the fans and the court crap for owning it! xD**

**(Well this isn't a chapter….its kinda some ramblings!)**

**Oh and btw listen to this song! Love this video that goes with it to! H tt p ://www. /watch?v=R YYjfFw l4YU(Remove the spaces!)**

Bonus chapter!

Sakura was just opening her little eyes when she realized that today was her 3rd Birthday!

She got up quickly and in the haste she fell flat on her face. "Owww" She said as she was rubbing her nose in a child-like manner. She ran down the stairs being careful this time. When she got to the bottom she couldn't find anyone. "Hello Oka-san? Oto-san? Where are you" Sakura looked around the house hoping to find her lost parents.

She looked all around in the empty house. "I'm alone they left…" She said as she was overwhelmed with tears. "Oh I know maybe they are outside waiting for me!!" She stopped crying and ran out without any shoes. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She started looking in flower pots under rocks and anywhere a three year old thought to look. 'Maybe they thought I was a freak as well' she thought sadly.

So she started to walk back into her house holding in her tears until she got back to her room. Sakura sat on her bed and remembered what her father said to her. '_Don't cry Sakura we wouldn't your little face to be tear stained on mommy's birthday now do we?' Be strong my little blossom don't let those tears ruin the pretty little face of yours!' When he said that he was smiling at her. _

His voice ran through her mind and she held back the tears that threaten to fall as she made her way to her window. She sat down and looked at the cloudy sky as it was about to rain. "The sky always makes me feel better" She mused to herself. Sakura then saw a boy about her age being picked on. This boy had yellow hair and some type of marking on his face.

She ran down the stairs to help the boy. As she was opening the door she thought 'Maybe he'll be my friend.' "Hey stop picking on him!" The other kids glared at her then walked off. Sakura walked slowly over to the boy as not to frighten him more. "A-Are you going to hurt me?" Sakura smiled then said. "Well are you going to hurt me? If you want we can be friends! My names Sakura! What's yours?!" She replied silently hoping then he would agree.

The said boy looked at her then the ground and said "My names NARUTO UZUMAKI!(sp?)" Naruto smiled at her and then hugged her to death. "T-To tight" She said as she was currently being hugged to death. So he let go and smiled sheepishly at her. "Would you like to go inside?" Naruto seemed to like the idea but then asked "What about your parents?" He then thought sadly 'Maybe they'll hate me and I'll never see Sakura again…' Said girl had forgotten this as she held back her tears "My mommy and daddy are gone they thought I was a freak and now there gone! A-and today was my 3rd birthday…..You won't leave me won't you?" She said pleadingly.

Naruto looked at her then patted her on the back "Its okay I won't leave you Sakura-Chan! Cause now we are friends!" He then smiled warmly at her. Sakura looked up and smiled through her tear and hugged him tightly she only let go after he was turning blue.

"Let's go Naruto-anki! Come on!" She said then grabbed him hand and pulled him into her house.

That was the day she made her first friend and the best birthday she ever had.

Her parents were on a 6 month mission and couldn't tell her because they were to leave at once. So they had left a certain person to watch after her. That said person was Itachi Uchia(Sp?).

**Thanks for reading~!! And thanks for the reviews!! If I could I would give everyone a great big hug!!**

**Cya later people!**


	3. Hidan meets a two a year old Sakura

Look I know that It's been a few hours since I last posted but I'm feeling kinda good right now. So I will now post a one shot called 'The badmouth and the-' Well I don't really know the chapter…Awwww so its basically about Sakura meets Hidan when she's really young somewhat of a side story…Wait…I'll just add this part to the story that I was working on! If you review I will give you a cyber hug along with a cookie!.......Hmmm maybe I should write lots of these for the story…but in a few weeks I WILL need a "beta" So I guess that's where you guys come in…-Yawn- Its 3 in the fucking morning! Why the hell am I writing at this hour?! Damn!!! I must be related to Gaara If I can't sleep!! Some one help!!!! Oh well now lets get on with it because I just want it over with…

**Disclaimer: I will gladly say That Naruto isn't mine Because I would have hell to pay if I did said That I do own it! So nya! You lawyers can just shove it! –Flips them off- Up yours!**

The light was just seeping through the pink curtains of our favorite pink haired girl. This girl was Sakura. She was getting annoyed with the 'idiot light' as she liked to call it. She gave up and opened her eyes. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes child like before getting out of bed and walking to her closet known by her as the 'perfect' hiding place when her parents got themselves drunk. 'Hey maybe I can finally go outside today!' She thought happily as she got dressed in a Silver shirt with long sleeves and little rips in the arms and put on a long skirt but not too long as so she can run freely. The skirt had pink cherry blossoms going up the sides with the tears showing the extra layer. It was also silver it reminded Sakura when it rained and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Like lighting across the sky watching fireworks as the wind danced around her. She quickly ran down stairs and into the kitchen where she saw no one…She dismissed as nothing. So she went to grab a green apple and quickly ate it and threw the remains into the trash. Then made her way outside seeing as she was used to leavening with out consent.

With haste she put on her Black sandals and ran out into the musky town. It was barely dawn and she was already running to her favorite spot in the whole world. It was a beautiful lake with glass like mirrored rocks surrounding it. There was a giant rock in the middle that had stepping stones leading through the water to it. Sakura ran across the rocks with demon like speed. She laid down on the said rock and began watching the clouds with interest she was like this for a few hours until it was already noon.

Sakura got up and decided that she wanted to see outside the village. Her parents never told her NOT to go out of the village so she thought it's was okay. Infact she overheard them when they were talking about her. _'She can leave this village as if we care she probably wouldn't even get past the guards and ANBU watching everywhere so we shouldn't worry about a 'thing like her'..' _ Those words ran through her head for a moment and then just seemly forgot about it and ran up to where the village gates were.

_**-Outside the village-**_

A man with silver hair and somewhat pink eyes was cursing so loudly that all the animals were looking at him. Said man was Hidan. He was getting annoyed with the little animals so… "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!!!" All the animals bolted out of the area. Running away from a twitching Hidan. 'Damn this is annoying! Why the fuck would leader say to wait here?! I mean nothings going to happen here so why stay?' Said man was getting a headache from thinking too much and he just plopped down leaning against the tree in annoyance. If you listened closely you could hear him muttering " …Damn….Mother fucking…Hate leader….die little fucker die" Enough said….Lets move back to Little 2 year old Sakura no shall we?

_**-Back with Sakura-**_

As she was running up to where the gates where she noted that nobody was there… 'Yay now I can leave!' She ran past the gates…To bad none saw her until she was far away…. The guards came back and all they saw was a flash of pink… They both thought 'Nah it couldn't have been and went back to lazily guarding the gate to Leaf…

Sakura couldn't believe it she was out of the village and currently running blindly through the forest as she was convenalty running towards Hidan unknown to her that she was weary from running about two miles into the world.

_**-With Hidan-**_

The said man sensed someone near by and readied his scythe over his head waiting for a battle… 'This might be fun….Wait….It feels like a child might as well check the little fucker out' Hidan walked where he had felt her chakra. He saw a pink haired mob of hair from said girl. She was currently napping in the middle of the forest! So what does Hidan do? …….Of all things he pokes at her…Poke…snore….poke snore poke snore…po- "Hehehehe~! S-Stop that it tickles!" Sakura said laughing awoken from her short lived nap. "Oi, Little girl what are you doing out here?" He asked as he sat down beside her...

Sakura looked at the man with a warm smile and said. "I'm out here because I left the village hidden in the leaves!! And what are you doing out her Mister?! Maybe you want to be my friend???" She asked excitedly. Hidan then said this…oh all the damned things… "Little girl….How the hell did you leave your village without being fallowed? And why? I sure as hell anent your friend…Your village is out to kill me and my comrades!"

Sakura looked up at him startled that her kind villages wanted kill such a nice man. "W-what? My village is full of kind people…well maybe not all but a few people…but that's not the point! You have been the nicest person ever to me!" She cried slightly. Tears going down her face. "Shut up your annoying! And kid what's you name?" She looked up again and said.. "W-what?" He was getting pissed at this little brat. "What's your damned name? You little brat." Sakura being used to it said in a quiet voice. "S-Sakura" She then yawned and laid against him tiredly. "Little brat…Fine go to sleep and I'll take you some where you can stay for a while" With that she fell asleep.

Hidan then ran to the base fairly quickly so that he would not be fallowed by unwanted visitors. He got to the base and quickly ran to his room with said girl hidden in his cloke as not to be seen by the other members. As he put her on the bed he noted the she was way to light even for someone her age and too pale…Meaning that she hasn't been outside.

_**TBC…..I have to make this a to be continued story…in a story so I am very sorry but I very tired… so goodnight….**_

_**~Lilly**_


	4. Part 2! Hidan meets a two year old Saku

_**All I have to say is…Wow….My story turned out pretty well…I got bored and clicked on it then read it…Not half bad just needs some more chapters….So if anyone wants to give me info and ideas then please do all I want is reviews and I will write alright? So let's get on with it!^^**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor a gun but….If I had them then….I COULD GET FREE COOKIES!!!.........Wtf?**

**Chapter 4…**

A little girl with pink hair was running…running for her life something was after her but she wouldn't dare look back. Suddenly she tripped over a log and her head hit a tree but she remained awake then whatever was after her slowly raised it weapon and-

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She awoke with a scream and shot up and screamed again.

Everyone there was in her room after a few seconds and she stopped screaming but then pointed at a snake like person (I DON'T know when Orochimaru runs away but screw you if you have any damned complaints!) "KITTY!!" Everyone blinked Sakura blinked they blink she blinks. Then…..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH" Everyone laughs….The one with red hair was there and smirked before joining in. Zetsu …well he was wherever a plan dude could be….Okay ya know what Screw this.( Even though She's TWO I am going to put the regular charters in so I don't want to hear anything of complaint and if you hate it so much then MAKE ONE OF YOUR DAMN OWN!!!) The blonde on was laughing his head off (And hands) Hidan was YELLING "DAMN DUDE YOU GOT FUCKING PWNED!!!!" Orochimaru was fuming so much that he burnt a hole in the floor that HE WASN'T going to PAY FOR.

Sakura was sitting in the room and was watching them with mild interest so….She went over and poked Pein in the leg and kept doing so until he looked down. "Um excuse mwe where am I" She asked with big eyes.

He knelt down and threw kunai at all who where laughing then said "Well sweetie you are in are home because SOMEONE WITH A BIG MOUTH AND SOME SORT OF ILLNESS THAT INVOLES CURSING…Ahem coughHidancough. And whets your name?" He patted her on the head then went over to Hidan and knocked his head off and it flew out the window hitting a passing by ninja in the head annnndd….

He fell off the cliff….Too bad…Okay now back to them

"OWWW WHAT THE HELL??" He 'whispered' bonk hit crash screaming and a giant BEEEEP then….nothing. "Okay okay I WILL NOT curse around her happy?"

And everyone yelled "YES!!!" She was standing there and then she went to Hidan and pointed to the symbol around his neck and asked "What does that mean Mister bad mouth?"

Silence……

Everyone went wide eyed even Hidan nobody and I mean NOBODY EVER ASKED! Then….He fainted and you could see his magical head back on…

Sakura sighed. 'What is it with me and these crazy people they don't even have cookies!'

"Well I'm going back to sleep now you ALL are crazy" She walked back to bed but before that she pulled off Hidan's head and DRAGGED it back to her then fell asleep holding Hidan's head like a teddy bear and drooling on it.

Anyone and everyone was thinking 'What the hell just happened…?' They walked out but no before Deidara threw him out an open door and just waited for his revenge to play out.

_**YAWWWNNNN what do I HAVE TO WRITE IN THE MIDDLE OF DAMN NIGHT WHYYY??? And I hope you are happy whoever reviewed and wanted more!^^ I need 5 reviews for the next chapter and if there are 16 I will make a VERRRYYY LOOONNNGGG chapter for youz guys! And thank you for the support and GOODNIGHT!!!**_

_**Oh and before I forget please tell me if I need anything else Because I will try my very best to make it happen!**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


	5. Memory4yrs l8er part 1

_**I am writing another chapter before I lose it so please be kind and leave me a review I have been feeling left out for some reason alright? Thank you for reading my loyal readers! And to my friends "Those who rely on excuses and fear are nothing but empty headed but those who seek out of hope always find what they wanted in the end" This is my quote SO THIS IS FOR YOU FRIENDS!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so for those who like lying about it I hope you pay**

**Chapter 5…**

Hidan after a while (Few hours) brought her back to her own bed and left but not before leaving a note and a necklace with the symbol for his religion around her neck.

_**4 years later… (This is still like a time line the first part is leading up to it so bear with me) **_

_**Dream… (This is a memory ALRIGHT?)**_

_A six year old girl was trying to prepare dinner for her family a brother that was a total bastard. With black hair and dark cold eyes. A mother that was too busy with her looks and status she had light blonde hair with deceiving brown eyes only nice to you when she wanted something and was known to be a cheater to everyone and blame a friend. And a soft father he was called soft because he didn't hurt his daughter and often left someone to look after her when they left for missions when the 'mother' said not to and could care less. He had blood red hair and light greenish blue eyes. "Sakura hurry up we are supposed to be meeting with the Hokage and something 'might' happen to you if you make us late this time." Her mother Suki said._

_Sakura turned around and said nothing just nodded and gave them the meal with it they didn't say thanks or even saved any for her even when she made extra they ate it __**'**__Maybe I could poison them…No why am I thinking these thoughts this is how a girl should act…When they are gone maybe I can try sending a letter to… "Them"…It may be risky but…__**'**_

_Her brother spit out his food all over her and 'spilled' his drink all over her. "Oops sorry I didn't 'mean' to…" Even she could tell he did it on purpose he always did when he was going on a long mission. It was his 'way' of saying goodbye and hope you die or something._

_As peaceful as the dream maybe all things have to come to an end…Time for some fun…MWHAHAHAHA!_

_Something came through the window upstairs and it made a crash her damned parents who were 'ninjas' and brother as well did nothing but say "Go see what that was brat and don't bother getting kidnapped we won't care" Said her good for nothing father he was changing into people that hated her for any and every reason._

_She glared at them and innocently as she could tipped the hot tea on their laps as she went by and hurried up the stairs silently laughing throughout. _

_She came across her door witch was open slightly and had broken glass surrounding it._

_Sakura slowly went up to the door and opened it only to find Hidan sitting there on her bed with a box?_

_Sakura thought as she was staring wide eyed 'what is he doing!? I am not worth it he could have been hurt! And it could have been MY ENTIRE FAULT! Please oh please don't be hurt!__**'**_

_She had tears in her eyes and run over to him crying and telling him how much he missed him. _

_Hidan just patted her back and ran his fingers though her hair "Hey, hey it's alright. So how have those fuckers been lately? And here before my damn memory gives up" He gave her the simple box and she only stared at it when she pulled away and looked up at him with grateful eyes nobody had even bothered with giving her anything that was not required of her all the things that they said was "You should be lucky for them to keep you alive for this long ya damn brat you should be dead!" _

"_Thank you but…are you sure you can give to me?" She asked with hurt eyes. __**'**__He might get in trouble…__**'**_

"_Okay what THE FUCK is wrong with you?! I am giving you this because YOU DO MATTER! Damn it! Why can't see that…" His voice was breaking from pressure of emotions. __**'**__How could someone treat her like this not much more till she breaks…They aren't even worth killing even with my methods…DAMN IT TO HELL! When they die…ohh when they die I WILL be dancing on their tombstones then 'water' their graves.__**' **__He thought with spite. But still it hurt him to see her hurt for no reason…He opened the box in her lap and pulled out 3 peaces of jewelry with the symbol in pink crystals on a silver chain. Two bracelets with gold and silver lining with magnet clasps and earrings with the same as the necklace. He had them made just for her and blessed so no one could take them from her._

_She gasped when she saw them and looked back at him with a rare smile and he treasured it in his heart. "Thank you…This has made me the happiest I have EVER been nobody had ever given me a gift so thank you!" She said that while jump-hugged him._

_He put them on while she was hugging him and after five seconds of hugging. "HEY BRAT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS FOOD IS TOO BLAND GET DOWN HERE AND FIX IT DAMN BRAT!!" Hidan growled and grabbed his weapon and was about to kill them when a little hand stopped him. Hidan looked at the ground and saw that her smile was almost fake and shook her head._

"_I'll deal with them just make sure to come and visit me and say 'hi' to everybody…" She said with sadness in her voice. _

"_Okay kid…Just make sure to do more of what you did earlier that was FUCKING HILOROUS! And…If things get too bad make to call me and I'll help in anyway that I can…Goodbye Sakura…" He was gone in a flash but not before thinking __**'**__For now__**'.**_

_**Okay this is NOT romance just friendship alright? And I am going to make this long for youz guys so here we go back to the story^^**_

_She stood there for a few more seconds then ran down the stairs only to be met by a plate thrown at her head barely missing as she dodged. SLAP it ran though the silent house and a thump and some drips but no those of tears those of blood she had spit up._

"_HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CHILD?! I SHOULD LEAVE YOU ON THE STREETS AND HIRE PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR GOOD YOU BASTRARD CHILD!!!" Said Suki more punches and slaps were heard while breaking glass could also be heard._

'_I have to be strong I AM NOT WEAK!__**' **__She thought while hitting the wall and almost immediately she stood up and had her bangs cover her eyes and ran forth her new gifts showing themselves and slightly glowing influencing her yet she was doing this her self all she knew now was. She WANTED to spill THEIR blood. She WANTED to hear THEM SCREAM. SHE WANTED TO HEAR THEM BEGGING FOR THEIR LIVES!_

"_I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT YOUR SERVENT! AND BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED TONIGHT!" Sakura said as she was lifting her head to glare at them._

_He father spoke up "Where did a bitch like you get those priceless items?" He asked with a spiteful tone making her mad._

_This time her brother spoke "Probably stole them the little thief..." He muttered loud enough for her to her him. This fed oil to the flame that was building._

_Sakura was fully influenced by the symbol that she now wore with newfound pride. She suddenly was behind her brother and snapped his neck slowly only then that now the boy was dead and probably rotting in hell. Next she went…_

_**YAY CLIFFIE!! My friends do it so what the hell hope you enjoyed it I will write it soon Kay read my friends story Called "Behind the mask: Immortality" And something else I HELPED WITH THE PLOT!!! And gave her the idea so read it! And it IS a Manda/Saku Story Rated "M" But it is very well written and is updated fast! And could someone tell me if they could write a Hidan/Sakura story for me with my ideas for a plot…I give ideas rarely write them so consider my writing something you might NEVER see again and HAPPY SUMMER BREAK!!**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


	6. Memory4yrs l8er part 2!

Lilly: I'm so sorry about this late, late chapter…Please forgive me…

I don't own naruto…but I do own my own thoughts…as of now…ENJOY

(Sorry no recap…Partly because I can't rember……Okay okay…I'll put almost half of the last chapter…Maybe because you…GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWSOME!!!)

_A six year old girl was trying to prepare dinner for her family a brother that was a total bastard. With black hair and dark cold eyes. A mother that was too busy with her looks and status she had light blonde hair with deceiving brown eyes only nice to you when she wanted something and was known to be a cheater to everyone and blame a friend. And a soft father he was called soft because he didn't hurt his daughter and often left someone to look after her when they left for missions when the 'mother' said not to and could care less. He had blood red hair and light greenish blue eyes. "Sakura hurry up we are supposed to be meeting with the Hokage and something 'might' happen to you if you make us late this time." Her mother Suki said._

_Sakura turned around and said nothing just nodded and gave them the meal with it they didn't say thanks or even saved any for her even when she made extra they ate it __**'**__Maybe I could poison them…No why am I thinking these thoughts this is how a girl should act…When they are gone maybe I can try sending a letter to… "Them"…It may be risky but…__**'**_

_Her brother spit out his food all over her and 'spilled' his drink all over her. "Oops sorry I didn't 'mean' to…" Even she could tell he did it on purpose he always did when he was going on a long mission. It was his 'way' of saying goodbye and hope you die or something._

_As peaceful as the dream maybe all things have to come to an end…Time for some fun…MWHAHAHAHA!_

_Something came through the window upstairs and it made a crash her damned parents who were 'ninjas' and brother as well did nothing but say "Go see what that was brat and don't bother getting kidnapped we won't care" Said her good for nothing father he was changing into people that hated her for any and every reason._

_She glared at them and innocently as she could tipped the hot tea on their laps as she went by and hurried up the stairs silently laughing throughout. _

_She came across her door witch was open slightly and had broken glass surrounding it._

_Sakura slowly went up to the door and opened it only to find Hidan sitting there on her bed with a box?_

_Sakura thought as she was staring wide eyed 'what is he doing!? I am not worth it he could have been hurt! And it could have been MY ENTIRE FAULT! Please oh please don't be hurt!__**'**_

_She had tears in her eyes and run over to him crying and telling him how much he missed him. _

_Hidan just patted her back and ran his fingers though her hair "Hey, hey it's alright. So how have those fuckers been lately? And here before my damn memory gives up" He gave her the simple box and she only stared at it when she pulled away and looked up at him with grateful eyes nobody had even bothered with giving her anything that was not required of her all the things that they said was "You should be lucky for them to keep you alive for this long ya damn brat you should be dead!" _

"_Thank you but…are you sure you can give to me?" She asked with hurt eyes. __**'**__He might get in trouble…__**'**_

"_Okay what THE FUCK is wrong with you?! I am giving you this because YOU DO MATTER! Damn it! Why can't see that…" His voice was breaking from pressure of emotions. __**'**__How could someone treat her like this not much more till she breaks…They aren't even worth killing even with my methods…DAMN IT TO HELL! When they die…ohh when they die I WILL be dancing on their tombstones then 'water' their graves.__**' **__He thought with spite. But still it hurt him to see her hurt for no reason…He opened the box in her lap and pulled out 3 peaces of jewelry with the symbol in pink crystals on a silver chain. Two bracelets with gold and silver lining with magnet clasps and earrings with the same as the necklace. He had them made just for her and blessed so no one could take them from her._

_She gasped when she saw them and looked back at him with a rare smile and he treasured it in his heart. "Thank you…This has made me the happiest I have EVER been nobody had ever given me a gift so thank you!" She said that while jump-hugged him._

_He put them on while she was hugging him and after five seconds of hugging. "HEY BRAT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS FOOD IS TOO BLAND GET DOWN HERE AND FIX IT DAMN BRAT!!" Hidan growled and grabbed his weapon and was about to kill them when a little hand stopped him. Hidan looked at the ground and saw that her smile was almost fake and shook her head._

"_I'll deal with them just make sure to come and visit me and say 'hi' to everybody…" She said with sadness in her voice. _

"_Okay kid…Just make sure to do more of what you did earlier that was FUCKING HILOROUS! And…If things get too bad make to call me and I'll help in anyway that I can…Goodbye Sakura…" He was gone in a flash but not before thinking __**'**__For now__**'.**_

_**Okay this is NOT romance just friendship alright? And I am going to make this long for youz guys so here we go back to the story^^**_

_She stood there for a few more seconds then ran down the stairs only to be met by a plate thrown at her head barely missing as she dodged. SLAP it ran though the silent house and a thump and some drips but no those of tears those of blood she had spit up._

"_HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CHILD?! I SHOULD LEAVE YOU ON THE STREETS AND HIRE PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR GOOD YOU BASTRARD CHILD!!!" Said Suki more punches and slaps were heard while breaking glass could also be heard._

'_I have to be strong I AM NOT WEAK!__**' **__She thought while hitting the wall and almost immediately she stood up and had her bangs cover her eyes and ran forth her new gifts showing themselves and slightly glowing influencing her yet she was doing this her self all she knew now was. She WANTED to spill THEIR blood. She WANTED to hear THEM SCREAM. SHE WANTED TO HEAR THEM BEGGING FOR THEIR LIVES!_

"_I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT YOUR SERVENT! AND BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED TONIGHT!" Sakura said as she was lifting her head to glare at them._

_He father spoke up "Where did a bitch like you get those priceless items?" He asked with a spiteful tone making her mad._

_This time her brother spoke "Probably stole them the little thief..." He muttered loud enough for her to her him. This fed oil to the flame that was building._

_Sakura was fully influenced by the symbol that she now wore with newfound pride. She suddenly was behind her brother and snapped his neck slowly only then that now the boy was dead and probably rotting in hell. Next she went…_

(END RECAP)

Next she stalked toward her terrified good for nothing freaks of her damned parents. "_Oh here comes the frightened little mouse out for revenge now going to slaughter the cat" _Sakura laughed as evily as she could considering she was smaller but damn did that sound evil.

"Heh…" Her mother Suki said. "You don't have the guts you little ingrate…Go ahead kill your _dear_ mother."

Sakura Growled feraly and hissed with a demon's look upon her usally angelic face as the pendant glowed across her pale skin. When she thought nothing else could anger her…Suki said something that made her charge.

"_I_** dare**_ you SA-KU-RA"_

And with that she charged running with all her speed and knocked Suki against the wall…_HARD_. So hard that her head was bleeding and her ear was bent.

Sakura then yanked her off the ground after spitting in her face the as she was about to rip her spine out arms wrapped around her in a hug that was ment for her to stop what she was doing.

The voice said. "Sakura enough I will finish them now escape outside of the village Sasori-San is waiting" The voice being Hidan with a emotionless tone and a hint of proudness and sadness that he couldn't have them ALL…

"…Alright…I understand…Hidan-ni-san…" And with that she was once again normal and was out of the house in a few seconds after kicking her 'brother' into the GIANT fireplace and watched him burn for a second…(What?! I HAD to!!!! I hate people who abuse other people!)

Hidan was now over the half-dead women and half scared shit-less man. "You two discust me…_But now __**my**__ fun begins…"_ And with that he transformed into his death-like self welding his wepond (CAN'T SPELL ME SORRRYYY) And began his torcher on them and their souls.

(Because I'm evil… I'm going to let you guys wait for a few paragraphs =D)

With Sakura "Huff huff…" Sakura said as she was racing to the edge of the village trying not to get caught. She was walking and thinking so that never works out…

"OW! Hey watch where youre go- NARUTO-KUN?!" Sakura then looked at Naruto who was bleeding and on the ground as Sakura helped him up and started walking again out of the village. "Oh my Jashin… What the HELL happened to you?!!?? I'll kill them!!! DAMNIT!" ( **Sweatdrops** Yeaah she 'developed' Hidan's vocabulary…)

Naruto then started healing slowly as he had the Kyuubi inside so it made it easyier to walk for him as he was only holding on to Sakura because he liked her. "It was…t-the older kids…" Naruto started wincing with each step as they got closer to the edge of the village and exclaimed. "SAKURA HEY WHY ARE WE LEAVING??? THIS IS TREASON!!!"

Sakura then pulled him into an allyway with his mouth covered by her bloody hands while an ANBU looked around his gaze passing by where they were and then jumped off as a pair of arms suddenly grabbed Sakura by the sholders and pulled her back with her mouth covered.

Sakura being Sakura started to struggle and was STILL holding Naruto who fell asleep (XD) "N-NO! Get off!" She said while trying to escape his…_WOODEN ARMS?_ "S-Sasori? SASORI!!!" She yelled/Whispered and spun around and gave the puppet a big hug as he transported out of there into the forest miles away from the Leaf village.

Sigh… "You brat…I missed ya…but trouble seems to follow you as to why Akatsuki know you…" Sasori said in a bored tone as Sakura was still hanging off his arm with Naruto laying asleep on the ground muttering 'no I wanna play with Sakura-chan…'

Sakura let go and fell to the floor of the forrest.

"SASORI-NI-SAN!!!" Sakura whined for being dropped on the ground and starts poking Naruto it the head with a random stick she had just found. And when asked why she replied…

"Because…I was bored…Hidan-Ni-san…is having fun killing my parents…" She said happyish…

Sasori just sighed and picked up Naruto and Sakura and ran all night to the base…

Back with Hidan and the Bastards…

After Hidan was through with the transformation…He brought forth his Jashin circle as his pendant glowed at the sacrafice he was about to bring. Once he was finished talking he quickly got beind the cowering man trying to hold a kunai with it shaking dangerously as he had wide eyes and fear was thick in the air as he brought his sythe out and cut off his arm.

"AHHHH DAMN YOU!!! Motherfucker that HURTS DAMNIT! I hope that bitch Sakura dies!" After he had said that a leg was cut off with a evil looking Hidan as he watched the mans screams echo on and on through his head.

Hidan got really angry at the mans last sentence and brought his foot up and kicked him through the wall (Where the fireplace was STILL burning x3) And the smell of rotting and roasting flesh could be smelt as Hidan laughed as he cut off more of his limbs and finaly that man was just a rotting pile of ashes and bones when the fire gave out…

Hidan laughed as he went back to normal gathering anything worth of value for Sakura on his way out of the house…And village…

_**MWAHAHAHA!!! I have finished this very short chapter! Can you please give me insrpation for more please?!??!!? Anyway LOVE YA GUYS! This is DarkLillyOfTheNight96 TUNEING OUT FOR NOW!!**_

~DarkLillyOfTheNight96


End file.
